


nightly conversations

by DatTardyUnicorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Light Angst, he misses krolia, keith misses krolia, lets call keiths dad texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatTardyUnicorn/pseuds/DatTardyUnicorn
Summary: One day little Keith and Tex have a conversation about his mother
Relationships: Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	nightly conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this little oneshot! I had this idea while listening to a song and I hope you like it! Im sorry for any mistakes, I betaread it but... yeah, english is not my native language so I gave my best ^^" I would be happy about comments!

Keith sat quietly in the circle of kids and listened to them. The two adults who played with him and the other children everyday made them talk about their mothers to make the perfect presents for mother's day.

"My mommy is a lawyer! Shes very busy but she makes sure to have enough time for me and my baby brother." a little girl said. She had a big smile on her face.

"My mom is the best in the world! She always cooks my favourite dinner and plays nice games with me. I love her very much." now a boy said. He played around with his fingers. Keith remembered, he was pretty new and still a bit shy around the others. 

"No one can top this! My mommy is the nicest person on the world! And she is very beautiful. Im so happy that she is my mommy."

Every kid had their time to talk about their mothers. And then it was Keith's turn. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to start. He didnt share much informations about himself or his family so everyone was determined to hear what his mom was like.

"U-uhm... my mommy is.. special." he said quietly and copied the boy from a few minutes ago, shyly playing with his fingers. A few seconds passed. 

"Why that, Keith? Do you want to share a little more?" Caroline, one of the nice adults, asked. "Is she working? As what? What does she look like?" She continued with a smile. 

Keith shrunk in his chair. Daddy didnt tell much about her. "N-no I think shes not working right now... Daddy just told me she was very special. A-and nice and beautiful. A-and that she had to go because o-of an important... mission." 

Again a few seconds passed. Caroline and Sarah, the other adult in this circle, looked kind of sad. But Keith didnt understood why. Was something wrong that his mommy wasnt home and that he didnt saw her yet? 

"Okay, thats fine. I'm sorry Keith. But it sounded like your mommy truly was special." Of course Caroline didnt knew why she was special but he was a little kid so she just sticked with the things he said to not make him sad or confused. 

The last three kids after him finished their storys and soon it was time to go home. "Okay little ones, go to the wardrobe and start dressing up, your mommys and daddys will be here soon." Sarah said as she helped the kids to put away the toys they played with. 

Keith put the building blocks back in their place and run out of the door of their playroom. From the distance he could already see his daddy. 

Tex Kogane, a firefighter and an only parent. The loss of the woman, who changed his whole life, hit him deeply. He was the only one Keith had and he wanted to give his only son the best childhood he could have. He deserved it. 

So many times he asked himself why he was still doing this and was on the edge of giving up. But then he remembered the reason to not completely fell into the alcohol that made him forget the pain. 

He stood there, in their small house in the desert, with a bottle of hard alcohol in his hands, and drowned in his thoughts. Was life still worth it? And then, out of nowhere, he had little flashbacks in his mind. 

The first time he hold his little boy. 

The first time his little boy opened his eyes and looked at him.

The first time his little boy said "Dada" 

The first time his little boy started crawling around the house and he needed to childproof everything.

Every time he and his little boy played Hide and Seek, catching or other games.

No, he couldnt give up. Not now. not ever. His son needed him and he needed his son.

Happyly the black haired boy ran into his daddys arms who kneeled down. "Hey Buddy. And how was your day here?" He asked and carried him to where is shoes and jacket were. "Great. Sarah played with me and then we sat down and talked about our mommys. They all have great Mommys." Keith answered with a smile but it faded as he continued after his first sentence.

It hurted Tex to hear his little boy say this but he couldnt change it. So much as he wanted, he couldnt just magically get his Mom back. 

Keith wanted to ask his Daddy more about his Mommy. He asked a few times but didnt really got an answer. Just that she was a very strong and beautiful woman and that he will never love anyone else. 

But he let it be. Maybe it was good like this. If he knew more about her, maybe he would miss her more than he did right now. 

They arrived at home and Keith kicked his shoes of his feet. "Daddy! Daddy! Can we watch this space movie now? You promised!" Keith quered the second he stood in their living room. 

"Lets eat first, okay Buddy? I made your favourite, spaghetti with tomato souce." Tex didnt understand why so many kids liked this, but he didnt mind. Faster than the firefighter could have looked, his son dissappeared into the kitchen.

Tex shook his head and laughed a little. Keith was still s full of energy but he wouldnt want it another way.

After they ate the went into the living room. Keith crawled onto the couch and put himself under his favourite blanket with the spaceships on it. He didnt knew why, but he loved space. He loved watching the stars at night. 

But he didnt see much of them yet. His daddy made sure to put him in bed in time and when he watched out of the window, he quickly fell asleep every time.

He felt safe looking into the deep black of the sky. A warm feeling came over him whenever he was sad and saw the stars, he forgot the sadness.

Sometimes, on weekends, his daddy and himself lay down on a rock near their house with blankets and pillows and snacks and watched the stars. Keith hoped to see a shootingstar every time and one time he really saw one. He made a wish. He wished to see his mommy. And if it was for only one second, he wanted to see her. And say her that he loved her. 

His Daddy started the movie and layed himself beside his son. He put a blanket over both of them and after a few minutes he could feel Keith cuddle against him. His favourite blanket in arms and thumb in his mouth. 

Tex smiled and put an arm around him. He would do everything to make his boy happy.

After the movie, Keith fell asleep a few minutes before it ended, Tex carried him into his room. It still wasnt his bedtime but if he was tired let the boy sleep and an hour more than normal didnt hurt, didnt it? 

Then he sat himself on the couch to continue watching TV. He didnt really pay attention to it, he was deep in his thoughts. It was a day like this when he couldnt stop thinking about the love of his life. Keith was five right now so it were almost five years when she had to go back. And he missed her like she dissappeared yesterday.

It hurted to think about her and he wanted to scream, to shout, to yell all his pain out but he couldnt. He would start crying and wake up his son and then he had to explain why he was screaming and crying. 

Keith didnt need to have those negative thoughts in his mind. He was a little boy, he should live his childhood happy and unconcerned. 

So the only thing he could do was to grab that bottle of alcohol from the childproofed cabinet and drink a big sip. He didnt want to do it, but now... it was getting hard. Earlier Keith didnt try to look that sad and hurt when he told him about the other mothers. And it was hard to process.

After a few more sips he couldnt stop the tears falling down. He wasnt drunk but the alcohol destroyed the dam that held back his tears. A few sobs slipped through but they were quiet, he hoped he wouldnt wake up his son.

Keith on the other side was awake. He wondered how he got in his bed. Didnt he watch a movie with his daddy? He looked at his little clock and saw that it was shortly after 11pm. Way past his bedtime so he needed to stay in bed.

His Daddy tought him the clock a few month ago. It was hard to remember it but his Daddy hat patience and even drew him a little clock on a piece of paper and marked with a red pencil when he could stand up or if he should go back to sleep. On weekends anyways, when he needed to go to the day care his Daddy woke him up. 

Keith almost wanted to go back to sleep but then he heared a strange noise. What was that? It was muffled but it came from the living room. Slowly Keith climbed out of his bed and opened his door. He listened, his spaceship blanket pressed against the lower half of his face. 

It sounded like when he was crying, just a bit deeper. Was his Daddy crying?

He walked forwards and peeked around the corner. There he sat on the couch with a bottle in his hands and crying. The TV played a weird video but he didnt pay attention to that. Carefully he walked to his Daddys side and pulled on his shirt. "Daddy?" He whispered.

Tex' eyes shot to his side into the dark purple ones of his sons. "Oh shoot... Did I wake you?" He said, his voice a carousel of emotions. It was too late to hide his tears, he knew that. Keith wasnt dumb, he had already seen them. So he just wiped them away and lifted his son onto his knee. 

"No I was awake. Why are you sad?" Keith asked and looked up to him with the big puppy eyes he had. Actually Tex wouldnt want to tell him the truth, he was too little.

But on the other hand... Keith had a right to know the reason, it was about hi mother. 

Tex was silent for a bit, the only noise the TV in the backround. 

"You know... Your mother was a really awesome woman. She literally crashed into my life..." Tex chuckled about this 'joke' he made, even tho Keith couldnt understand it. 

Keith realized he would get some informations about his mother he didnt knew yet so he made himself comfortable in the lap of his daddy and listened carefully.

"She was so beautiful and I guess you could say it was love on the first sight. I didnt belive that existed but then... I saw the beautiful purple eyes of your Mother. Deep and mysterious like space."

Was that the reason the boy liked space? 

"I didnt care what she looked like. In my eyes she was... so beautiful. And she was a women that needed help so I didnt hesitated any longer. I helped her inside and... at first it was weird. But then she let me help her. She lived here. We got to know each other and it was... exciting to get to know her culture." Tex continued but paused.

The smile on his face faded. 

He remembered the problems they had. They both realized quickly that they had feelings for each other. But a normal relationship would never work. She was different but Tex didnt care. He wanted her. 

They had a little fight one night. She said she loved him, for the first time. But she also said it would never work and she should go back from where she came from. The thought alone hurted and neither of them wanted to feel this pain. 

It was complicated but both of them were determined to face this, just to have a happy relationship. 

"And soon after we got together you came. It was a happy little moment. We loved you from the first moment we saw you and you mommy started crying when she saw you." Now Tex smiled again and booped the nose of his son, what made him giggle. 

After Keith was born, they were so happy that everything worked out just fine. They had, obviously, had to give birth to him at home and so it was even better everything worked and they now had a healthy child. 

But the happyness didnt last long. Tex still had in mind the reason why the love of his life was there but he didnt pay much attention to it expect for this one night.

They watched a movie, Keith in his arms and a bottle with milk. Keith fell asleep while sucking on the bottle and they both were watching their child when it happened. 

A strange light lit up the night sky and Tex stood up to see three space ships come down to earth. Their worlds broke in seconds. They knew what this meant. They were no longer safe.

"Our luck didnt last long. She soon needed to go back where she came from and I never saw her again..." He sighted. 

"But deep in our hearts she is still here, even tho you didnt met her yet. She loves us both with all of her heart and I bet she is determined to come back to us." He added.

Tex knew, the chances of Keith meeting her was very low, but he didnt want to say that. He wouldnt understand it anyways. 

They sat there for a few more seconds in peace, just staring into nothing, when Keith started yawning. "I love her too..." He said tiredly and soon after that, he fell asleep. Tex smiled and teared up once more before he stood up and carried his son back into his room. 

He layed him back in his bed and putted the blanked over him. The little in the dark glowing stars on the ceiling showed how peacefull Keith looked. He had a little smile on his face and his spaceship blanket in a death grip. 

What Keith didnt knew? His mother chose it for him. She saw it in a magazine and said to Tex he needed to get her this immediately. No matter how. 

Of course, she was new to this whole stuff and it was very exciting for her to read these magazines. It was the first time she hold a piece of paper in her hand.

He would never forget these memories he had with his family. He locked them away in his heart and would never give them away. 

A last view to his little boy and he turned away. After this talk he had with him he feeled kind of reliefed. Like he needed to tell him about his mother and it wouldnt let him rest until he did it. He swore he would never get to the alcohol again. He wasnt drunk, but Tex didnt want his son to find him like this again. 

He walked out of the room and into his own. It was really late and he needed to wake up early again. 

That night he finally sleeped peacefully again.


End file.
